WHAT!
by jessebelle
Summary: It's what happen when Sunnydale and LA collide with Dawn and Conner in the drivers seat. Throw in a little Buffy and Spike with some Angel brooding and a higher power Cordy watching the whole thing with Doyle and you've got a story. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

 WHAT!!!!

by jezebel

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: A don't own anything that has to do with Buffy or Angel. Joss Whedon. my god, is the holy being with that honor.

Reviews: Always welcome. 

Authors Note: I started this story a year ago and with Buffy ending I felt I had to post it. Hopefully the community of Buffy fanfiction will stay alive after the show is over. This is what I wanted to happen and the result of my being pissed off at the lack of communication between the two shows. Hopefully you agree that they should know what's going on with the other, even if it's just a check up of the newest big bad. I wasn't sure how to classify this fic, but hopefully it will satisfy your Buffy needs. 

Toodles!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter One: Repercussions of Evil

Africa

In an unknown cave.

          Spike felt the searing pain as the demon restored his soul. "Bloody Hell. I wanted the chip out, not a soul. Now I'll really be a nancy boy like the poofster after all." He stopped talking when he relived his first kill. Then his second and third until that girl he drank after Dru came back, the night he told Buffy he loved her. It was horrifying. He felt really bad as he watched himself do these horrible things to all those victims. Buffy was right, he was a monster. He then held his head in his hands and cried, really cried. Not the cry of loss like when Buffy had died, but the cry of guilt and self-pity. Once he stopped, a good time later, he noticed he was alone, the demon had vanished. He started to brood.


	2. The Aftermath of Willow's Free For All

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: Please!!!!!!!!

A/N: I know the first chapter is short, but it gets better.

****************************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: The Aftermath of Willow's Free For All

Sunnydale

       Buffy and Dawn walked to the Magic Box in silence. When they reached what was left of Willow's free for all, they were greeted by Anya and a badly hurt Giles.

       "Buffy, Dawn, you're alive!" the vengeance demon looked shocked.

       "You seem so surprised." Dawn grinned at her sister's comment. Her happiness was short lived as she got a good glimpse of Giles. 

       "Oh my god! What did she do to you?"

 Dawn knelt down next to the fallen watcher and cried silently. When she didn't get an answer she turned to her sister, who had joined her next to Giles. She listened to her sister's chant. Over and over the slayer mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Willow, oh God oh God. I'm so sorry." After about the fourth time, Dawn's leadership qualities got the best of her.

"Anya, call an ambulance." Anya left to do what she was told, but when she reached the phone, it was smushed. Dawn lost her patience. "Anya, I don't hear you dialing."

"Dawnie, there's no phone. Willow killed it." Dawn looked at Giles and gritted her teeth.

"Anya, call an ambulance."

"But the phone-" Dawn didn't want any excuses.

"Then call from a different phone." Each word was laced with annoyance. She turned around sharply and knelt back down next to her sister.

"Buffy, right now I need you to be strong. Help me start moving things around. I don't want Willow to get any satisfaction when she sees the damage she's done." A weak reply came from the doorway.

"Oh Goddess! How did I, oh God, Giles!" Buffy, Dawn, and a weak Giles turned to the doorway, or what was left of it. Xander stood there supporting a weak Willow. Dawn snapped.

"How dare you come here after trying what you did? Get out." Willow just stood there. "Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!" Willow remained still. Xander turned to look at the group.

"Dawnie, do everyone a favor. Right now, forget it. We'll deal with Willow later." Dawn's icy glare glazed through him. 

"Are you defending her?" Her voice was cold and hard.

Xander let go of Willow and pulled Dawn into a hug. His head rested on top of hers as he talked.

"No, she's wrong and she knows it. She WILL have to deal with her action, but not now. Look at Giles. Let's get him safe, okay?" Dawn managed a weak nod. Both of them jumped when they heard a loud thump. Willow had fallen over and was now in a catatonic state.

Anya had gone next door and called the ambulance. She could already hear the siren. She walked into the Magic Box.

"Dawn, they're on their way." She froze. Buffy was holding Giles and crying. He weakly held her back. Dawn and Xander were enthralled in watching a lump on the floor. As she got closer she saw it was Willow.

"Dawn! Dawn! Xander!!" Both jumped at the loud tone of her voice. Xander mad a sigh of relief.

       "Anya, you're okay!" She smiled at the though of him being worried. Dawn's attention seemed to snap back again.

       "Anya, the ambulance?" She got her reply in a couple of paramedics.

       "Where's the injured?" Anya brought one to Giles while the other was directed to Willow. The paramedic was talking to Buffy.

       "Miss, calm down. He's going to be fine. We just need to take him to the hospital, okay?" Dawn noticed Buffy hadn't let the paramedic near Giles. She went to help.

       "Buffy, it's okay; he's just going to help Giles. I need you to let him go." Buffy nodded slowly and looked up. The paramedics did their job and brought both Giles and Willow to the hospital. Xander followed with Buffy and Dawn. Anya just teleported.


	3. One Hard Month

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: In demand

Author's note: I should be able to post quite a few chapters today. I know they're short, but bare with me.

Chapter Three: One Hard Month

Los Angeles

       It had been a month, one long, horrible month. Fred and Gunn had spent weeks looking for Angel and Cordy. They had even enlisted Wesley. It had been the former who had finally gotten the truth out of Conner. He had told him everything, but mainly how it was his fault Conner had been taken to Quartoth. Conner had remained quiet and finally admitted to what he had done to Angel That night they had released Angel from his watery resting place. His first words had been concern for Conner. From tat night on Angel and Conner's relationship had improved greatly. Things still weren't perfect, but they were as best as they could be. Conner forgiven Wesley and now, a month later, Angel had forgiven him as mush as he could. Now all the focus was on finding Cordy. They searched everywhere. Eventually they found her car. They related that with the mysterious time frees on the highway and knew it was supernatural

       Wesley, Gunn, and Fred decided they needed to keep looking. Angel knew it was the work of the PTB's. Conner agreed, but if anything came up, they both helped their friends. They knew they were just trying to keep busy. He had contacted Buffy and found out what Willow had been up to. That had surprised him. He really had no clue how that shy, sweet girl he had known was capable of all that they said. But they had all changed, including him. They had offered to come and help, but he'd declined.

       Now he sat in the dark, by himself, pretending to read a book. In reality he was doing what he did best and what he was known for: brood. That was until he heard all the shouting from the lobby. As fast as his vampire legs could take him, he rushed to find the cause of the uproar, and stopped dead in his tracks.


	4. Brooding About Brooding

WHAT!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: Wanted in all 50 states!

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback. I was really surprised any of you actually reviewed for such a short chapter. I can promise that all of the other chapters will definitely be longer. Hope you enjoyed the last two installments. Now here's the fourth. More Spikey goodness!!!

Chapter Four: Brooding About Brooding

Los Angeles

The Docks

       Spike got off the ramp. He was here for a reason. He had thought about it every which way and knew what he had to do. He couldn't go back to Sunnydale, not after what he had done. As much as he wanted to protect his Nibblet and be with Buffy, he couldn't face them. Even now that he had a soul, not in his condition. He knew he would return someday, but not now. At least until he stopped brooding. Yes, Spike, William the Bloody, the Big Bad, was brooding. It was all too much, so he would end up brooding some more. Damn, he was turning into his grandsire. He didn't know how he could be anymore like the great poof. It was horrible.

       So he came to the conclusion he had to see peaches himself. Why else would he be in LA, his city? He wasn't sure what would happen. He had no clue if the slayer had told Angel he had changed, that he was in love with her. He knew the two didn't talk so much. He also didn't know if the Poof 

was going to hold him accountable of what happened last time he was here. So he tortured him almost to death, bit deal. 

       As much as he hated the thought of Buffy keeping in contact with him, he hoped she had told peaches of his newfound helping of the helpless vendetta. 

       He had found a flier advertising Angel Investigations. He had moved, to a hotel. Spike wondered why, but headed to his grandsire's offices. He needed help dealing with his soul. Plus he wanted to see peaches' face when he found out he wasn't one of a kind anymore. God, he wished he had a camera.


	5. Even More Problems

WHAT!!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: See the little button? Good! Now push it and say hello!

****************************************************************************************************

Chapter Five: Even More Problems

Sunnydale

       Buffy brought Giles his cup of tea and his medicine. It had been two weeks since he was released from the hospital. He had since moved in with the Summers women and they nursed him back to health. He noticed Buffy looked disturbed, like something was on her mind. He knew better then to ask. She had lost her best friend and the only person, or vampire, she could confide in had left. He had been shocked at the news. He truly thought the vampire wouldn't leave Buffy until she staked him. But that wasn't the case. He was gone, and as much as Buffy denied it, he knew she felt something towards him. Whether it was friendship, or something more, she was truly affected by the loss. 

       Dawn was also effected, if not worse. He knew the 15-yr-old girl had had great feelings for the vampire. He knew Spike had loved her back. Now she hid her feelings and put on a brave face during the day, but at night he had heard her cry; for the vampire, for Tara, and even Willow. As much as the girl hated to admit it, she was worried about the former witch.

       Willow was still in a deep coma. Everyday they would visit, assuring their love for her. They all knew forgiveness was a big issue, but she didn't know they had already forgiven her. She needed to hear it more then ever. It had already been decided that as soon as she was well enough to travel, Giles would take her to England for a formal rehabilitation. 

Then there was Tara's dieing. He hasn't known the young Wiccan well, but there was still a hole in his heart. A part of the group was missing, never to be replaced. Everyone was slowly getting used to the empty space. It would take time, but one day they could get past it. 

But the worst problem at hand was the legal matters. Hank Summers had declared custody of Dawn. At the time she remained in Buffy's care while the remaining scoobies helped with the court details and legal work. It was awful. He knew it was just one more thing towards Buffy's mind going in a catatonic state. That's what had happened last time she had lost Dawn. Xander and Giles had privately discussed what they would do it that were to happen. The plan was she would become Willow's roommate in the hospital. But Giles prayed to whatever deity would listen that it never would occur. 

Dawn for the most part was again using her acting skills. She talked to all the counselors and lawyers and explained that she wanted to remain with Buffy. But he knew how much it really scared her. 

Buffy finally broke the silence. "I think I'll call Angel." 

Giles was surprised at her words. "How can he help, he's in LA." Then he got it. She had given up hope.

 "I know. If my dad wins, he'll take Dawn to LA with him. I want to make sure she's taken care of, protected. If Spike were here he'd go with her. No, he wouldn't have even let it go this far." Giles was surprised she had even said his name out loud. "Giles, I can't do it. Today I'm going to lose Dawn, again. I can't leave the hellmouth, but Angel's in LA. He can watch over her. He can be Spike's replacement, at least until he gets back." 

Giles watched her eyes shine at the idea. He knew she was probably right. But he hated the idea of Angel watching Dawn. He knew that Buffy would be a wreck about it too. He decided to speak up. 

       "Buffy, how about if after today's trial, no matter the outcome, we start searching for Spike." Her head shot up.

       "What makes you think I want him here? All he'd do is cause trouble." Giles knew it was now or never.

       "Buffy, we all know you miss him. Surprisingly I do myself. He helped us Buffy and I'll admit that if he were here, everything would be a little easier. As soon as he finished he noticed Xander and Anya had entered.

       "So, talking about the evil undead. Finally, I thought you'd forgotten all about him." Buffy looked at Xander with wide eyes.

       "You're all, you're all crazy," she slumped her head down in defeat, "but you're all right." Giles was amazed. He thought that convincing Buffy would be a lot harder.

       "So it's settled, as soon as the present matters are at hand are complete, we'll start looking for Spike." 

       A squeal filled everyone's head. They all looked to find Dawn jumping into Buffy's arms.

       "I knew you missed him. I knew it." She saw all the looked on everyone's faces and smiled. "The walls have ears you know." Everyone smiled and Dawn settled down. Xander cleared his throat.

       "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but if we don't leave soon, we'll miss our court date." Giles smiled. 

"Yes, best to be on our way." They shuffled out of the house without a word of protest.


	6. You Have A What!

WHAT!!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Reviews: please, I need your opinion.

Chapter Six: You Have A What?

Los Angeles

          A smoldering blanket was on the floor. That was no surprise considering who was standing nest to it.

          "Spike." The venom in his voice was evident and clear to everyone. Spike just smiled.

          "Peaches, I see you haven't talked to Buffy lately." Angel's anger flared. 

          "Don't say her name, ever. You have no idea what she's been through." Angel stopped when he saw his childe's smirk drop.

          "Ill take that as a no." Before he could make anymore smart comments, Conner had a crossbow to Spike's throat. "Hey there, we're all friends. No need to kill a souled vamp, well, unless you kill the poof." Angel's brow narrowed, more then normally.      

"Don't call me that." Then what Spike had said clicked in his head. Before he could respond however, Conner jumpstarted his defense. 

"You're a vampire. They don't have souls. You should be put down right where you stand." The crossbow was kicked from his hand.

"If vampires are so evil, then how come you're working for one?" Conner's eyes narrowed making him look a lot like his father.

"MY father is different. Gypsies cursed him. SO unlike you, he helps people instead of eating them." That made him angrier then he already was.

          "I haven't eaten, or killed, or harmed anyone since the day I left LA a few years ago." Then it hit him. "Father, wait a minute. Angelus, what in the bloody hell have you been telling this kid." Angel shook off the shock. 

"That ked is my son Spike. I advise you to treat your family a little better next time. Now what did you say about a soul." Immediately he watched as Spike lowered his defenses.

          "I don't want to brood and have anything more in common with you. Newsflash: I've changed my ways." He lowered his voice. "I need your help." Everyone watched the scene play between the two vampires. Spike looked up at Angel.  "Look, can we talk alone. I think we both need to clear a few things up."

 Angel's mind flashed back to when he couldn't help Darla. He had decided never to make that mistake again. He gestured up the stairs. "After you." They left the rest of the group in silence.

Everyone in the lobby jumped when four hours later, Angel and Spike came downstairs with no visible injuries. Spike had told Angel everything. About getting the chip, loving Buffy, his last attempt to make Buffy love him, and getting a soul. He was surprised when the elder vampire listened and actually believed him. Then Angel had told Spike about Wolfram and Hart, Darla, and his son, Conner. That had surprised him and gave him hope. Maybe one day he too could have a chilled, and not one he sired. 

Then came the bomb. Angel had agreed not to tell Buffy he was there. He had also offered him a job and told him he could stay ant the hotel. Spike had loved that idea, but put up a fight for his rep. Now he stood in front of his new coworkers. 

Angel surveyed the group in front of him. He had believed Spike. He new the younger vampire wouldn't lie about things like that and he knew Buffy had the ability to change people like that. Nevertheless, he still planned on calling Giles later on. Now he could help spike in the way he had failed Darla. H e smiled. "Spike, this is Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and you've met Conner. Guys, this is Spike. From now on he's going to be staying at the hotel and helping us." 

Wesley's face went pale. He knew the name Spike, but couldn't make a connection. Then it came to him. William the Bloody; called Spike for the reputation of torturing his victims with railroad spikes. But most importantly, Angel's grandchilde.

"What do you meant working with us?" He looked to Fred and Gunn who didn't seem disturbed. Spike grunted.

"You're Wesley, the ex watcher, right? You should know what working for means. You should also know who I am." Angel glared at Spike, then his jaw dropped at Spike's next words. "Sorry mate, I know getting sacked must have been a bitch, considering Giles is still bitter about it." Wesley seemed at lost for words. "Well then, what's my first case?" Spike smirked and rubbed his hands together. Angel just shook his head in amusement.


	7. Silence

WHAT!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: What's on your mind? Tell me!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Seven: Silence

Sunnydale

Xander drove the car in complete silence. No one had spoken since they had left the courthouse. Hank Summers had won. They had lost Dawn. Buffy had surprisingly taken it well. Not good, but not hysterical. Dawn on the other hand, had lost it. Her brave   face had crumbled. Right now, Buffy was in the backseat comforting the teenager. Tonight was her last night.

 Anya sat in the passenger seat.  Giles had insisted on driving his own car. Never in a million years had Xander thought they'd lose Dawn. After Glory, well, it just didn't seem possible. They pulled up to the Summers' house on Revello drive. Everyone piled out of the car, no one said a word.

            Buffy felt as if her heart had split in two. Tonight Dawn left for LA. She knew Dawn never thought she'd have to go, so she hadn't bothered packing. Now they slowly grabbed a few boxes and went in Dawn's room to pack. Buffy and Giles were going to accompany Dawn on the trip. While she was there she decided she might just see Angel in person. She wasn't looking foreword to it. She started to pile clothes in the box. It wasn't easy. Finally she just stopped, Dawn followed in suit. Both girls headed downstairs.

            Giles told Xander and Anya to keep packing. It needed to be done. He saw the sadness in Buffy's eyes, much like his own. Then he did the last thing he ever thought he'd do. He prayed to God, the PTB's, or whoever controlled the universe that they would find Spike soon.


	8. Violent Tendancies

WHAT!!!!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: Tell me if it's good or if it sucks

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Eight: Violent Tendancies

En Route to Los Angeles

       Giles drove as slow as possible on the way to LA. Buffy and Dawn sat in the backseat crying silently, hugging, talking, and more crying. He understood their pain. They drove for 2 hrs, (They were going slow. I've no idea how fast it takes to go from LA to Sunnydale or vice versa.) when the big city of Los Angeles came into view. Dawn let out a loud cry.

       Giles followed the directions to find Mr. Summers' new house. He had only met the man once when Buffy had first come to Sunnydale. Today he was eager to get the man alone and let Ripper out to play. But he knew that if he did that, it would only make things worse. For now, Buffy could see Dawn on holidays, during the summer, and every other weekend. He knew Hank would revoke Buffy's visitations if he did something he wouldn't like. So he fought to control himself. 

       The house, or rather apartment building, came into view. This time both girls let out strangled cries. They got out to see Hank waiting with open arms.

       "Princess, Buffy, I'm so glad to see you both, really. Buffy, please don't take this the wrong way, it's in Dawn's best interest." He went to hug Dawn but she slapped him, hard. He staggered at the blow and glared at her. "Dawn, how dare you. I'm only doing this for you." She gave him a look that meant instant death if looks could kill. Her eyes were full of disgust.

       "How dare I? How dare you take me away from my sister, my real family, my friends, my school, and memories of mom! You're the one who should be sorry, not me. And I promise, if your ever home to actually see me, if you aren't out of the country with your sluts, I will make your life a living hell. You will regret the day you ever thought of taking me away." With that she ran into Buffy's open arms. Hank stared bewildered at everything she had just said. Giles had never been so proud of Dawn at that moment. Hank turned to him.

       "Hello, you must me Mr. Giles. We met once long ago. Pleased to meet your acquaintance once again." He held his hand out to Giles, who took it reluctantly. The father looked over to his daughters crying in each other's arms. He turned back to Giles. "You're a man of good morals. I believe you can see I'm only doing this for the best. I think Dawn would only pick up her sister's violent tendencies and delinquencies. In time she'll know I'm right." Giles lost it.

       "How many times have you even talked to either one of them? You didn't even called when their mother died. If you had kept in touch you would see that Buffy has grown up to be an extraordinary woman. She has raised Dawn with the help of her friends and kept her away from bad influences. I happen to agree with Dawn on this matter and the only reason I haven't stopped you myself is it would make me seem to be the bad guy. Now unless you've gained one ounce of decency, you'll start moving your daughter's belongings in the apartment you seem fit for a home." With that said he walked to the girls and put his arms around Buffy and Dawn. They were both like daughters to him and he hated to see them like this. Hank had followed Giles' orders and about ten minutes later he interrupted the group hug.

       "Dawn, all of your things are in your room. I'd be grateful if we could go inside now. There are some really strange people out here at night. Buffy, Mr. Giles, your welcome to come in also." They all went inside and got in the elevator. When they reached the second floor, they got out. He pointed to apartment 210. 

       "This is where we live, nothing much. As far as I know, our neighbors are a really weird girl next door that usually has some men over, and a few people that are generally quite." He gestured to a room on his right. "This is your new room. I gave you the master bedroom of course because I won't be around all the time. You'll usually have to fend for yourself." Dawn nodded, she had figured that,  and checked out her room. It was nothing special right now, but when she was finished with it, it would be her dream room.

       Buffy went over to her father. "Hi dad." She tried not to imagine him being tortured by vampires. 

       "Hello Buffy. I'm really sorry if this is hard on you, but it's for the best, really. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better, and look on the bright side, you can get on with your life." Buffy fought the urge to strangle him.

       "Dawn is my life, now I'm just lost." He looked at her with mock sympathy.

       "Well, then it's time you grew up. Don't worry about Dawn. You can call her anytime. I'm not trying to separate you from her. You know I wouldn't cut contact between you completely." Not for now anyway. She imagined what would happen when Spike found out. She smiled. "See, here's the happy Buffy I remember." What! She remembered smiling and just let it be. Then he looked at her harshly. "I think it would be best if you said goodbye now. You can call in the morning to check up on her." Buffy just nodded and slowly walked to Dawn's new room. She was currently hugging Giles and Buffy watched as he placed an envelope in her pocked. She gave a wistful smile.

       "Dawnie, we need to go now. As much as I hate to admit it, dad's right. You need to settle in." Dawn looked at Buffy with surprise. Her sister gave an evil grin and in a lower voice continued. "All the while making his life a living hell." Dawn mirrored her sister's grin and crossed over to her sister.

       "I love you." A few tears fell from Buffy's face. 

       "I love you too Dawnie. If anything happens, call me immediately. I'll jump in the car right away. Then call Angel. I'm stopping at his place and letting him know what happened." the two sisters embraced again. Then the eldest was led away by Giles.

       Dawn sat on the bed and discovered the envelope. Inside was 10,000 dollars in cash and a note. 

_"Here's your allowance. Spend it wisely. I will know if you blow it all at once. Love Giles."_

       Dawn smiled through tears. Then she noticed a business card for Angel Investigations. A note was attached to that too.

_"Dawn, please keep in touch with him, even if it's not an emergency. I'll check in with him once a week to see how you're faring."_  

Grimly, Dawn started to unpack.

In the car, Giles drove Buffy to the Hyperion Hotel, home of Angel Investigations. Surprisingly she had stopped crying and was now silent. They pulled up to the entrance and parked. Then they dragged themselves inside.


	9. How She Feels

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Reviews: So, tell me how I'm doing so far

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Nine: How She Feels

Los Angeles

The Hyperion.

            Spike, Angel, and the fang gang had talked and now Spike was all moved in on his own floor. He had found he liked Angel's friends. He really liked that Fred chick, she reminded him a little bit of Red. He was currently checking out the Poof's office when a familiar feeling hit him; Buffy. He ducked for cover behind the desk and remained silent.

            Angel had been talking to Conner when Buffy and Giles had walked in. He turned around and came face to face with the slayer. 

            "Buffy, why are you here?" He could see that she'd been crying, hard. He quickly turned to where Spike had been and saw the vampire duck. Guess that meant he wasn't supposed to mention him. Buffy looked up at him and sniffled.

            "Angel," She threw her arms around him. He welcomed her embrace after a moments hesitation. When she started to cry again he comforted her and he looked to Giles. His face told him something bad had happened. She turned away.

            "Thank you." He didn't get it.

            "What for?" She smiled at his confusion. 

            "For being there. I know you're my second choice, but I need help protecting Dawn." Spike had jumped up and hit his head. Everyone in the lobby turned to see what the noise was, but Spike had crouched down just in time. Buffy looked to Angel.

            "What was that?" Angel's mind raced.

            "Nothing at all. Now why would you need help protecting Dawn?" He led her to the couch in the lobby. She started to cry again and Conner handed her a tissue. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you. I'm sorry; I don't know your name." She looked to Angel nervously. "I'm Conner." She sniffled.

            "Nice to meet you Conner." Angel decided it would be better to talk to Buffy alone. He really didn't think now was a good time to explain, nor did he have any desire to do so.

            "Conner, why don't you go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Conner nodded.

            "Nice meeting you." He ascended up the stairs. Angel turned to Buffy.

            "Now what happened?" She stared at him for a few minutes and it was clear that she was broken. It broke his unbeating heart to see her like this. He could only imagine what Spike must be going through. She took a deep breath.

            "About a month ago, my dad filed for custody of Dawn. Me and the remaining scoobies have been working hard to keep her with me. The trial was this morning, we lost." With His vampiric hearing he could dear Spike swear. Buffy continued. "I just got back from dropping her off. I can't be here to take care of her. I was thinking you could make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I told her to call you. I hope that's okay." 

            "Buffy, of course it's okay. I'll check up on her all the time, promise."  Something bugged him though. "Why wouldn't you think it wouldn't be okay?" She shrugged.

            "I don't know. You have your own life. I didn't want to intrude." He processed the information. He could still hear Spike swearing under his lack of breath. Then Buffy's words from earlier hit him.

            "What did you mean I'm your second choice?" Spike had suddenly stopped swearing. Buffy looked to Giles, then at her shoes. She avoided eye contact. He felt like she was about to drop a bombshell.

            "Angel, do you remember when we met up after I was brought back?" He looked at her strangely.        

"Yeah, I asked what exactly had happened that night," suddenly he knew where she was going this, "And who had helped you. That's what this is about isn't it? You have a friend I don't know about." He was baiting her. She didn't know it. He knew she'd feel better if she told him about Spike herself. He also hoped that if Spike heard what she really felt about him, he might go back. He decided to get her hyped up. "You have a new boyfriend don't you? And you're ashamed because he's a demon, aren't you." Giles had gotten up and left. Buffy watched him go, and then turned to angel.

            "He's not a demon, at least not to me. He's more human then most. Technically, yeah, he's a vampire. But to me he's a man. One that I trust my sister with and that I-" She stopped. Angel tried to keep her going.

            "A vampire? Buffy, I left you to have a normal life. As much as I hated Riley, he could give you that." Buffy's temper flared.

            "A normal life, huh. I'm a slayer Angel, my life can never be normal. If you want me to be happy, than that I can do. This, vampire friend of mine, made me happy. He could always make me smile, he made me feel, and you know what, he made me love." Angel could hear Spike's gasp. Buffy's eyes widened and she gave off an, 'oh my god! Did I just say that' look. Her hand clasped over her mouth. Now he had to keep her going.

            "Who is he?" Buffy stared at the floor. He only heard her response because of his vampire hearing.

            "Spike."

            When Angel didn't respond, she knew something was wrong. His face didn't even list surprise.

            "What? No, your disgusting, or he's an evil soulless vamp?" she was the one who was surprised. He looked at her calmly.

            "No, I know Spike's changed. He came to see me." She became shocked and excited.

            "He was here? Do you know where he is?" she felt a flicker of hope. She needed him. After everything that had happened, she needed to talk to him. Even if he hated her and would only leave again, she needed to tell him how she felt.

            Angel could tell her walls had broken.

            "Do you love him?" Buffy raised her head to look at him.

            "You know, I tried everything to make him leave. I convinced myself he was a monster. Even after he proved himself to me, but after he left, after everything happened, I knew the truth. So the answer is yes, I love him and I need him." She paused and gave him a helpless look. "I don't care what you think Angel, but if you knew where he is, I need to know so I can tell him that." He looked towards where Spike was hiding. He had stood up, but he shook his head no.

            "Buffy, I don't know where he is. I'm sorry and I'll help you look for him, but he never said." She nodded glumly.

            "Okay, just, watch out for Dawn. If anything happens, call me." She went and found Giles, who had taken refuge on the stairs. As they were leaving she turned around.

            "When he talked to you, did he say-" she stopped. "Does he hate me?" Her eyes welled up in tears. "No, I don't want to know. Just, if you see him, tell him to come home." Giles wrapped his arms around her and led her to the car.

            Spike was in shock. She loved him. She had told peaches that SHE. LOVED. HIM! But her question had cut into him like a knife. She thought he hated her. He walked into the lobby and eyed his grandsire.

            "So then, can I take care of the Nibblet?" Angel gave him a strange look.

            "First things first, why didn't you tell her you were here?" Spike looked down at his shoes.

            "If she knew I was here, and that I had heard everything, she'd hate me more." Angel stared at him in disbelief.

            "She doesn't hate you. She loves you, and it looks like she needs your help."

            "Maybe she doesn't hate me; I don't know how she can't. After what I did, I think it would be better if I kept my distance. Now, about the Nibblet?" Angel shrugged off his self-pity.      

            "What's a Nibblet?" Spike gave an unnecessary sigh.

            "Nibblet is Dawn. Slayer's kid sis, also known as lil bit or bitty Buffy." Angel nodded. 

            "You want to make your presence known?" Spike nodded his head.

            "If I ask her, she won't tell. And if things are as bad as Slayer said, I'm thinking she might welcome me. I hope she does anyway." Angel processed the information.

            "Yeah, I take it you're her first choice to protect Dawn." Spike grinned.            

"Yup, I'm the official protector. Till the end of the world." Angel and Spike stood there in silence. Finally Spike couldn't take it.

            "I'm gonna go upstairs, brood, then sleep. See you in the bloody morning."  He stalked off leaving Angel there to ponder the sudden turn his unlife had taken.


	10. Love

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: I appreciate all help you can give. And thank you to those who have reviewed; your help has been acknowledged and helpful.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Ten: Love

Sunnydale

          The ride home was silent. Giles drove while Buffy slept, though, she wasn't really sleeping. She couldn't believe it. She had finally admitted her feelings for Spike, to Angel of all people. It was mind boggling, but true. She only hoped that he'd return, and not with a wife like Riley. She had finally come out of her trance and realized that they were parked in front of her home. Slowly, her and Giles entered the house. Her answering machine had five messages. She decided it could wait until morning.

          "Giles, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She left a bewildered Giles to ponder his thoughts.

          He hadn't told Buffy, but he had heard the entire exchange between her and Angel. He had also noticed the blond vampire in angel's office. He looked at the clock. It was too late; he'd call tomorrow to question Angel. He headed up to his room with a single thought; love. He felt it towards Buffy, Dawn, and the scoobies. He'd only had one loved that matched Buffy's feelings: Jenny. He still held Angel responsible and he knew he always would. He fell asleep dreaming about the young Gypsy that had stolen his heart.


	11. Can We Kill Something?

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: So how am I doing?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Eleven: Can We Kill Something?

Sunnydale

Old Mansion on Crawford Street

(Angel's old place)

          "I'm bored, can we kill something?" Harmony was whining, again.

          "No, we mustn't alert the parents before we kill the baby." 

          Harmony brightened. "We get to kill a baby?"

          "No, we can't go out at all or the slayer will kill us." Lindsay McDonald stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Druscilla, who started to whimper.

          "I want the baby now! I want my William."

          "Shush Dru. We'll get your William soon enough. Buf first we need to finish with the preparations. Tomorrow night we'll get the slayer's friends, then we'll start the killings." 

          "Lindsay, my tummy's talking to me. It's angry." 

          "Harmony, go get someone for Dru to eat."

          Harmony pouted. "But I'm hungry too!"

          "Just go get a minion to bring you both a snack then." He watched Harmony stomp off, then he led the older vampires to a chair. "Sit now. Harmony will bring you dinner. Why do we need her anyway?"

          Drusilla laughed. "She was there when naughty Spike chose the slayer over me. She needs to be there to watch the slayer die. My Spike betrayed us both, and I'm rather fond of her."

          Lindsay mumbled. "I don't see why."

          Harmony was itching for a good kill. Ever since she teamed up with Dorkzilla she hadn't been able to hunt for her own food. If you were a human it sounded great, but for a vampire it was torture. Then Dru had brought Lindsay into it. They had to go all the way to Texas to find him. She had to admit though, he was very hot, but he didn't like her at all. Then they'd come back to good ol' Sunny D. Even in the afterlife she couldn't get away. Tomorrow though, she'd finally get to kill Xander Harris and make him pay for being a loser. She found a minion.

          "Two humans, make it the usual." She watched as the fledgling went into the vault. He came out with a cute guy her age that she might have dated and dumped had she been human. Now he was just food. The fledgling returned again with a replica of Spike, Dru's favorite. Ever since she'd known the crazy loon, she'd only eaten Spike look-alikes. Then she remembered that she too had dated Spike, her Blondie Bear. He'd pay soon too with his slayer. She brought the food back to Dru and calmly ate her dinner. 

          Lindsay looked at the girls. "Tommorrow I have to go to LA to catch up with a client, Dawn something or other. I'll be back before sunset. I expect to have everything ready for the capture of the boy and the demon. Harmony, everything will be on your head. Believe me though, I want you to fail." He walked out after his speech and they heard his car start and speed off. 

          Harmony looked up at Drusilla, who smiled. "Don't worry pet. Lindsay just doen't like blonds. He's still in love with grandmummy." Dru laughed. "Like my William in love with the slayer." A pained expression marred her features, then she grinned. "But after tomorrow everything will be right again. We'll make them all pay, won't we Miss Edith?"

A/N: just so you know, this takes place as Buffy and Giles returned to Sunnydale. The next chapter will be Cordelia as a higher being. I wrote this story a year ago and I've been typing the chapters just now. I seemed to have lost one, which is the next one, so it might be a little while before I can get it posted. I have to either rewrite it from memories, or find it in the black hole that is my room. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


	12. The Manpire Problem

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: see first chapter, but I don't own Angela's Ashes either.

Reviews: Welcomed!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. As I said before, I wrote this a long time ago and I lost this chapter in my room. I looked everywhere for it and just found it today. It was in the first place I looked, right there in plain sight. Grr Arg. Anyway hope you enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Twelve: The Manpire Problem

The higher plane (PTB headquarters)

          Cordy was reading her latest book on vampires when a noise from behind her made her jump. She was in her office, seated at her desk, when Doyle walked in. "God Doyle, don't do that!" 

He smiled. "Do what princess?"

"What you just did." She shook her head. "Why are you here?"

He remembered the papers in his hand. "I'm here to help, my lady. They figured you could use it."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Now, tell me what the problem is and I'll help you fix it." 

Cordelia wished it were that simple. As soon as she had arrived, where ever she was, she was put to work. The PTB's thought that the case was perfect for her, considering who her old boss was. So they had put her in charge of finding a way to give a certain vampire his redemption. It was a comical joke. She had to find Spike's redemption, not Angel's. But she knew that it had to get done and that they had their reasons. It had only been a couple of months, but to her it was years. Years away from Angel, and years away from the visions. Yup, they decided to give her a break from the skull splitting visions. So far it was kinda like heaven, in a weird twisted way. But she did get to work with Doyle again. Apparently when he made the Ultimate sacrifice, they'd given him a choice of what to do. He being who he is decided he still wanted to help out. Now he was the one in charge of the visions. Now Cordy had someone to blame. No, it wasn't that easy.

          "The problem is that if I make Spike human, he won't be able to help Buffy. I have to sit here all day long and read boring old books about vampires, by vampires, and illustrated by vampires. I'm sick of it. I figured out what I want to do, but I can't figure out how to do it!" She took a deep breath awaiting his reaction.

          "Okay then, what do you want to do?" 

She softened. "I want to make Spike a vampire hybrid. Instead of him being half human, half demon, I want to make him one third demon and two thirds human. A living, breathing vampire, a manpire." Doyle chuckled. "What?"

"A manpire, come on." 

"I like it. Now I've already figured out how to make him human, but I've just got-"

"What?" 

She was cut off by Doyle's shouting. "I said I've figured out how to make him human but-"She was suddenly caught up in a hug by Doyle, who was singing "She did it! She did it!" She smiled, and then shook it off. "Doyle, what are you doing?"

He released her. "I'm looking at the girl who did what the powers couldn't"

It suddenly clicked. "Oh, you mean they couldn't figure out how to make him human."

"Yeah, now let's do it!" He started out the door.

"No, wait! Stop!"

He finally turned around to her. "What?"

She grabbed his arm and led him to a chair in front of her desk. "Sit, listen." He obeyed. "I do NOT want to make Spike human. I've thought about this every which way, if he's human, he can't help Buffy." 

Doyle cocked his head. "Then what are you going to do to him?"

Cordy lost it. "What! Are you sure you have ears?"

He smiled. "Kidding princess. You want to make a manpire." 

She smiled. "Yes, I think I've got the ritual to make him the manpire, but I haven't tasted it out yet, but I think there's a problem considering the soul thing." 

"What do you think the problem is?"

"Well, if my theory's correct, then he'll become a manpire without a soul." 

Doyle chuckled. "What if he's a vampire with a soul? Will the soul transfer to the manpire?"

"We are not talking about Angel." 

Doyle laughed. "Just answer the question princess."

She glared. "Yes, if Spike had a soul, then it would transfer over to the manpire, but he doesn't have a soul, so I have more research to do. So shoo!"

"You really haven't left the office much, have you?"

She looked down. "No, because the sooner this gets done, the sooner I might get to go home." Doyle saw her face fall as she talked. "I miss him. I miss everyone." 

"You mean Angel?" 

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, I never go the chance to tell him I love him, or say goodbye." She quickly looked up and saw a bit of sadness in Doyle's face. "I'm sorry. You know I love you too, right? Not in the let's get married way but-"

"Stop. I know everything. We have a way of keeping an eye on everyone down there, including you. I think I knew you loved him before you did."

She smiled. "Hence the vision?"

This time he smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry that this happened. And if it helps, I'll help you in every way possible to get back down there, where you belong." 

Suddenly Cordelia was in his arms. "Thank you soo much. Now, how do I give Spike a soul?"

"Oi, right. He already has one. Everyone's been talking about it. The vampire that got a soul for love." 

She looked up at him. "What! You mean I can do the ritual now? And how come I didn't find out about it sooner?"

He shook his head. "I suggest you try your manpire theory out first. I believe you have it, but we wouldn't want to take any chances. And maybe you should leave your office sometimes, we are in paradise."

"Okay, first things first, tomorrow we'll prepare for the ritual." 

He gave her a strange look. "You mean in the morning, don't you?"

She grinned evilly. "Yup, but first you're going to buy me dinner. And no quoting Angela's Ashes again, you so much as call me your little bam-bam once, and I think you'll learn first hand the torture knowledge I've learned from all those vampire books." He grimace, but laughed and they left the office arm in arm. 


	13. A New Life, and Vampires Give Good Advic...

WHAT!!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Reviews: Do I even have to ask?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Thirteen: A New Life and Vampires Give Good Advice; A Bonding Moment

Los Angeles 

Dawn's apartment

            Dawn awoke to her annoying alarm. "Buffy, can't I sleep in?" Then it hit her, hard. She opened her eyes. She was in a strange bedroom, her new bedroom. She then remembered everything. Today was her first day at Hemery High. She thought back to Buffy's first day. The ditzy blond had freaked out over her hair. Dawn walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_Dawn,_

_Had to leave early.___

_Good luck at school. Foods in the kitchen._

_You have a meeting with my lawyer today. His name is _

_Lindsey McDonald. Don't worry, he just wants to meet and check up on you. I'll call later. Won't be home until late._

_Dad_

            Dawn sighed. Yep, this was her new life. She looked at the clock and realized she had to hurry or she'd be late. On the way out she tried to remember anything about her dad's lawyer, the name was definitely familiar but she couldn't place the face. Oh well. Right now she had other things to worry about, like how to get to Hemery High. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Los Angeles

The Hyperion Hotel

            Everyone was on edge. Today was Conner's first day of high school. Actually, it was his first day of school period. During the summer, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley had taught Conner everything he needed to know to enter the tenth grade. Angel had been reluctant, but finally agreed under the condition that Conner attended the school of his choice, his choice being Hemery High, the school that Buffy had attended. He hadn't really told anyone about that though.

            Now, everyone was there and running around getting Conner ready. Even Spike had given him a bit of advice, though the teen's father had had to cover his son's ears before he actually heard the blond vampire's words of wisdom Finally it was time to go. Conner picked up his backpack and headed out the door with Gunn. "See yuh guys."

. As soon as he left, everything was quiet. Spike broke the silence. "So pops, how you feeling?"

Angel glared. "Like a parent. Worried that he won't fit in, have any friends, or he'll go postal on a teacher. Nothing you would know about."

Spike grinned. "Actually, it's something I know a lot about. Don't worry, in a month it will all change. It'll get worse; worrying about his grades, girlfriends, driving, drugs, alcohol, hanging with the wrong crowd-"

"Not helping." Then the elder vampire became confused. "How do you know anything about raising a teenager?"

Spike chuckled. "You seem to forget that I raised a teenager, a girl for that matter, one with all of the slayer's worst qualities." 

Finally Angel smiled. "Dawn?"

"Yeah, I took care of the Nibblet."

Angel looked at him. "Does it ever get better?"

Spike sighed. "Yeah, but only after it gets worse. Now, as much as I'm loving the bonding moment, let's get back to protecting Dawn."

Angel nodded. "Go ahead, I have some things to do."

Spike started walking away. "Good luck with your brooking, Peaches"

Angel hadn't been listening. "Thank you." A pause. "Hey!" By the time he realized that he'd been insulted, Spike was out of sight. He couldn't help but smile though.


	14. The Heated Meeting

WHAT!!!

By jezebel

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Reviews: reviewing is fun and free, can't beat that can you?

A/N: Sooo sorry about the wait. I've been really busy lately and I'll try to speed things up a bit. So, here's the one you've all been waiting for, the meeting of the two abnormal teens. Yay!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Fourteen: The Heated Meeting

Los Angeles

Hemery High

          Dawn was a little late getting to school, but considering she had to walk 20 blocks, it was understandable. She knew tomorrow she'd have to leave much earlier, or get a new method of transportation. When the school came in sight, she noticed they had built a new gym. Hopefully they had forgotten that incident and who had started it. She made her way through the throngs of students to the office. She noticed a hot guy sitting on a chair by the door. A lady called her attention. "Miss, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

          Dawn smiled. "I'm here to enroll."

The women smiled kindly at her. "Well, two new students today. " She gestured to the cute guy. The women went to a file cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. "All right, I'm Miss Williams, the secretary here at Hemery High. You are?" 

          This was the moment of truth. Now she'd find out if she already had a reputation. "Summers, Dawn Summers." 

          Miss Williams gasped and her eyes went wide. "Buffy's sister?" She managed to croak out. Yup, they hadn't forgotten. Dawn nodded and Miss Williams took a deep breath. "Okay, here's a form. Fill it out over there." She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. She was talking in hushed tones to whoever it was. The cute guy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

          Dawn went and sat next to him. As she sat down though, he got up and walked over to Miss Williams and handed her his papers. The secretary gave him a forced smile and he left. Dawn sighed and started filling out the forms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          Dawn had filled out everything and had received her schedule. As it turns out, the cute guy was in all of her classes. She had learned his name was Steven, but she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him yet. He usually sat in the back of the classroom and had a dark, bored expression on his face. For some reason Angel came to mind when ever she looked at him.

          Now she was at lunch. She could hear everyone whisper about her and Buffy. At the moment, she desperately wanted to be in Sunnydale. Then she'd be able to talk to Spike about it. She dumped her tray and walked to the gym. She needed to work out her frustrations. Ever since she'd been trained by Buffy and Giles, she learned hitting things was a good way to release stress. She found the punching bag and let loose. She was so absorbed by killing the punching bag; she didn't hear anyone come in. 

          "Wow, you must really be pissed. I'll come back later." 

          She turned around and saw Steven leaving. "Wait!" she called out. She didn't know why. He turned around. "You can use it, I'm done." 

          He walked over to her. "Thanks, I'm Steven. Aren't you new here too? I think I saw you in the office this morning. You really made that woman nervous." 

          She smiled. "Yeah, I'm Dawn." 

          At that moment an old guy walked into the gym. "Miss Summers, can I speak to you for a moment." It was more of an order then a question. She shot Steven a nervous look and walked over to the man. "My name is Mr. Wright. I'm the principal of this school and I'd like to make myself clear on something. We do NOT, under any circumstances, carry around ANY fire starters such as, matches or lighters. You will NOT be allowed to use the Bunsen burners or ANYTHING that may cause fire. I knew your sister Dawn and I pray you don't take after her. Are we clear?" Dawn nodded and the man left. She turned around and walked back to an amused Steven.

          "Wow, I guess they really don't want a repeat of what happened." 

          Dawn looked at him, a panicked expression on her face. "What have you heard?"

          Steven looked at her oddly. "Well, I heard from a few people that about five or six years ago, a crazy freshman burnt down the gym."

          Dawn sighed in relief. "So you don't know anything else? Names or anything?"

          Steven looked at her. "No, but I wonder who'd be that crazy or stupid enough to burn down the gym. I mean, the science lab I understand, but a gym, come on."

          Dawn was getting a little angry, but decided to fess up before he heard it from anyone else, plus, she'd get to see his reaction. "That crazy girl was my sister." 

          His eyes got wide and he looked to her. "Oh, I'm sorry. She's probably not crazy and had a good reason to burn down the gym."

          Dawn nodded. At least he hadn't run screaming. "She did. It was full of vamp-I mean asbestos." She tried to correct her slip up.

          Steven looked at her with accusing eyes. "Vampires, you said vampires." 

          "I know; my head is in the clouds. There's no such thing as vampires." He looked at her knowingly. 

          "No, you meant it. I know about vampires and demons." 

          Relief filled her at those words. "You do! Thank God! I finally found someone who knows about that stuff." Both had smiles on their faces. At that moment, Miss. Williams came in.

          "Miss Summers, good. They said you'd be here. A Lindsey McDonald is here to see you." 

          Dawn remembered. "Oh yeah, the lawyer." She turned to Steven. "I gotta go. Will I see you tomorrow? We can talk about…stuff." She knew she sounded hopeful.

          "Yeah, we'll talk…about stuff." He flashed her a grin that made her legs turn to jelly.

          "Bye Steven."

          "Bye Dawn." 

          She followed Miss. Williams back to the office. Another really cute man was waiting. He smiled at her. "You must be Dawn, I'm Lindsey." He held out his hand. By his accent, she could tell he was Texan. She shook his hand and mumbled a weak hello. He looked at Miss. Williams as if waiting her permission. She nodded her head and Lindsey turned to Dawn. "If you could get your things, I'll drive you back to your place. We can talk there." 

          Dawn knew enough to be suspicious. "I have school."

          "Well, I've taken care of that." 

          Dawn tested her limits. "I'd feel safer talking here."

          Lindsey nodded. "All right, let's find a room so we can talk."

          Dawn felt better. If he really wanted to hurt her, he would have made her go. She decided to go with him, but not necessarily trust him. "Okay, let's go."

          He led her though the halls to an empty room. She could hear everyone whispering around her. Most of the girls that had been talking behind her back this morning were clearly jealous. Seeing this, Lindsey grinned. He stopped and let Dawn catch up to him, and then put his arm around her. She was puzzled at first, but saw the look he was giving her. She played along and leaned into him. Luckily, Steven wasn't in sight. Lindsey placed a kiss on the top of her head. She could hear the girls gasp and whisper furiously in jealousy as they entered the classroom. When they were clear, he let go of her and smiled. 

          "Sorry about that, thought I'd help you out, being the new girl and all. Now, Dawn I know you probably don't trust me and I understand, but I'm here to help you, Okay?" He smiled at her.

          "Okay, let's talk."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          Two hours later, the school bell rang. They had talked about everything. Lindsey looked up at her. "Well, do you trust me enough to let me drive you home?" 

Dawn smiled. "Sure, just let me get my homework." She walked to her locker with Lindsey following her. There were no more whispering girls so he kept a comfortable distance. After she had her things, she followed Lindsey to his truck.

"I thought you said that you were a lawyer?" She indicated the pile of trash he called his truck.

"Oh yeah, this hunk of junk, well, she's kinda my baby." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I understand. Now, let's get me home. I have a pile of homework you wouldn't believe." He laughed.

"Sure, let's go."

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked that. I'm not sure if the distance between her house and the school is realistic, I just wanted you to know that it was far away. And I'm really sorry about updating. With everything going on in my life things have been really hectic lately. So review and tell me what you think.


	15. Fatherly Talks and a Bloody Ghost

WHAT!!!

BY jezebel

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Reviews: Wouldn't hurt you to review would it?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. 

*******************************************************************

Chapter Fifteen: Fatherly Talks and a Bloody Ghost

Los Angeles

The Hyperion Hotel

          As soon as Connor got home, he was plagued by questions from everyone in the hotel. He even had to resort to locking himself in his room. All he could think about was Dawn. A loud pounding got his attention. He peered through the peep hole, it was Angel. He opened the door and Angel stepped through.

          There was an awkward silence until Angel started to speak. "So, how was school?" 

          "It was okay." 

          Angel put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight nervously. "Meet anybody? Any new friends?"

          Conner smiled. "Yeah, a girl." 

          Angel's eyes went wide. "Oh! So what's her name? What's she like? Is she human?"

          Conner started to laugh. "Her name is Dawn. She's really cool. And yes, she's human."  Conner had decided he wanted to keep her to himself for a while. He really didn't want to share her.

          Angel sighed. "Okay, I'll be downstairs working on a case with Spike. Do your homework." He started to walk away, and then turned around. "That was fatherly enough, right?" 

          Conner smiled. "Yeah, dad, it was."

          Angel left with a smile and Conner started on his homework.

**********

          Angel went downstairs. They had been looking for Dawn all day. Buffy had forgotten to mention where Dawn was staying and he didn't' want to call and upset her. So Spike had been playing detective. 

          He found the younger vampire on the phone with a big smile on his face. He hung up and looked at Angel. "We got her. She's staying at a place called the Pearson Arms, apartment 212." Angel got paler, if possible, and sat down. Spike looked at him. "Well, I thought that this would be cause for celebration. What's with the long face, not that I'm concerned or anything." 

          Angel laughed, then sighed. "She'd living in Cordelia's old apartment." 

          Spike cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the cheerleader. What happened to her anyway?" Angel shot him a look, but this time Spike just laughed. "Well then, I'll find out sooner or later. Okay, now point me in the right direction and I'll be off." He stood up.

          Angel looked up at him. "You're going to let her see you? What if she tells Buffy?"

          Spike looked like at Angel like he was growing another head. "No, I trust the nibblet. I know she won't tell Buffy if I tell her not to. So, let's go."

          Angel looked amused. "In the day?"

          Spike glared. "Well, yeah. We can take the sewers. She might be in danger."

          Angel shook his head. "She'll be fine, she had Dennis."

          Spike nodded. "Fine, she has Dennis. Wait a minute, who's Dennis?" Spike's temper flared.

          Angel started to chuckle. "Dennis is a ghost that resides in that apartment. The only thing Dawn's in danger of is not getting her choice of what to watch on TV."

          Spike's eyes went wide. "A Ghost. You think she'll be safe with a Bloody ghost." With that he took off to the sewers.

 Angel shook his head in amusement. His childe was crazy, but he decided to let him be. Dawn couldn't be in any danger. Could she? He jumped up and took off running after Spike.

**************

A/N: Okay, another chapter done. I realized I made a mistake. In chapter 8 I said that Dawn lived in apartment 210, I meant 212. Sorry. Anyhoo. Hoped it was up to par. Hey, it's three am. Gotta go! jezebel


	16. Security Blankets, Tearful Reunions, and...

WHAT!!!  
  
By jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Reviews: I'm not asking, I'm demanding!!! Please?  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's been a long time. Okay, this is it, the second to last chapter that I have planned and written out. I now have to work on finishing the story. I'll try to do my best. As for updating, it will probably take a teensy bit longer. Sorry, but I'll try to write as fast as possible.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter sixteen: Security Blankets, Tearful Reunions, and You Have A Son!?  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Dawn's Apartment  
  
Dawn noticed something was weird as soon as she got home. Lindsey had gotten her ice cream, then dropped her off. The door had opened by itself. Then she had been watching TV when it kept flipping channels. The last straw was when she had whined about being too lazy to get up and get a soda; one had floated in from the kitchen to her hand. She freaked out.  
  
She knew it was silly, but when she was little and was afraid of the dark or monsters, before she knew they were real, she would hide under the blankets. Sure, it was funny now, but she needed that feeling of safety. She was currently hiding in her bed with the covers over her head with the phone on her lap. She'd been debating with herself for a few minutes when she came to the conclusion it was an emergency, and Buffy had told her to call in an emergency.   
  
As she was dialing the number that she'd been left with, she heard a knock on the door. She hung up the phone and peeked out from under the covers; nothing was floating around or moving around by itself. She wondered it the knocking was really the door, or a ghost. Dawn slowly took the blanket off of her head and made a dash for her door. She opened it slowly and peeked out into the living room; the TV was still on but it had settled on a channel.  
  
Cautiously and quietly she tiptoed to the door that was now being pounded on. When nothing spectacular happened, she peeked through the peephole and gave a loud squeal. She flung open the door.  
  
"Angel, I'm so glad you're here. I was just about to call y-" She saw the dark vampire's companion and squealed again. She ran out in the hallway and straight into Spike's waiting arms. "Spike. You're here. Oh My God!!!" She hugged him with such furiosity that if he had needed to breathe, he'd be dead by now. He in favor, hugged her with just as much emotion. Angel just watched amazed at the love between the two.  
  
"Spike, how long have you been back? Does Buffy know? Oh my god, she'll freak." Suddenly she stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Wait a minute, why are you with Angel?" she turned to the aforementioned and gave him a small hug and a smile. "Good to see you too by the way." Angel smiled down at her. She looked at Spike again. "Well, dish. What's up?"  
  
Spike grinned. "Well Nibblet, first you tell us why you were so scared and what's wrong, then I'll tell you what's happened in the land of Spike. Let's go inside too, I don't think you'd like me or the poof to be big piles of dust."  
  
Dawn looked up at the two with fear in her eyes. "Uh, how about we go where you guys are staying first?"  
  
Spike looked at her, concern etched on his face. "What's wrong platelet? Why can't we go in your apartment? And why are you home alone?" At his questioning Dawn broke into tears. Spike pulled her into a hug and she cried against his chest. After a while she started whimpering what only vampires could make out.  
  
"Ghost" sob "Or something" sob "don't want" sob "to live here" sob " want to go" sob "home."   
  
Spike glared at Angel over her head. "Well peaches, your harmless ghost is scaring her. I thought you said it was nothing."  
  
Dawn looked up at Angel from Spike's chest. "Your ghost?"  
  
Angel's heart broke at the sight of her. He reached out and took her from Spike and pulled her against his chest, much to his childe's annoyance. "Dawnie, do you remember Cordelia?" Dawn sniffled and nodded her head. "Well, she lived here in this apartment with a ghost, Phantom Dennis. He's really friendly and won't hurt you. He helped Cordelia and was a pretty good roommate from what she told us. "   
  
Dawn nodded against his chest. "So he knows you? He won't hurt me or anything?"  
  
"No, he won't hurt you and yeah, he knows me."  
  
Dawn pulled away from Angel and wiped a few left over tears away. She gave a small smile to both of the vampires. "Okay guys, come in."   
  
Spike, Angel, and Dawn entered her apartment. A baseball bat came out of know where intent on hitting Spike. Angel intercepted it before it made contact.   
  
"Dennis, no. Spike is our friend, well, not really, but he won't hurt me or Dawn." The baseball bat drifted away and went into the closet.  
  
Dawn looked at Angel accusingly. "I thought you said he was friendly?" Angel took Dawn from Spike and led her to the couch. "He is, but he knew Spike was a vampire and thought he was here to hurt you."   
  
Dawn sat down with a vampire on each side of her. She leaned on Spike, who was to her right, and put her feet on Angel's lap. Spike ran his fingers through her hair. Finally she looked to Angel. "you said Cordelia used to live here. Where is she now?" Spike listened carefully. She wanted to find out where the cheerleader had gone as much as Dawn  
  
Angel took a deep, unneeded breath. "Well, we don't know exactly. Her stuff is stored in a few rooms at my hotel, but as for Cordy herself, we don't know." He gently moved Dawn's feet off his lap, stood up, and started to pace. Spike could see that this was hard for him. After a few moments, Angel continued. "About three or four months ago, I was supposed to meet her for a date. She never showed up and I was trapped in a box in the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Who put you there?"  
  
Angel was about to reply when Spike's disbelief interrupted him. "A date. You were going on a date!?"  
  
Angel choose to ignore his childe's outburst. "My son Conner put me there. It's a long story. But we haven't found Cordelia yet, but we will."   
  
Dawn accepted his answer, then stopped. "Wait a minute, you have a son!?" 


	17. And the Winner of the SirBroodsA lot Con...

What!!!

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it. I know there aren't too many excuses, but I have a few if you're interested. One, I lost the notes to this story. Two, as I said, from now on I'm on my own when it comes to this story, meaning that I have to remember what I planned to have happen and what I already had happen. Three, life got it the way, a lot of stuff happened. Four, I was kinda concentrating on my other stories, but I'm back. So, yeah, here's a nice, shiny new chapter. I promise I'll try to hurry up on it. This story has officially been moved to the front burner, meaning I'm going to juggle this story and two Harry Potter stories. Also, I'm moving this story over to Btvs crossovers because it's a crossover with Angel. So, yeah, sorry if it took a while to find it. I also plan to revamp (pun intended) it, meaning I'm going to go through and change some minor stuff, not a lot, just bad spelling, grammar, or typos. So thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it. Toodles, jessebelle

************************************************************************

Chapter Seventeen: And the Winner of the Sir-Broods-A lot Contest Is…

Still in Dawn's apartment

            "Wow," was all Dawn managed to say after hearing what has been going on at Angel Investigations. 

            After explaining his story for an hour, Angel was eager to change the subject. "So, Dawn, we know why you were scared, but why were you home alone? Shouldn't your dad be here?"

            Spike snapped out of his trance. He was so happy to have Dawn in his arms that while his grandsire had been talking, he had completely zoned out. The last question caught his attention though. "Yeah nibblet, your dad's supposed to be this wonderful father that's better than Buffy to take care of you, and we both know she'd never leave you alone."

Dawn nodded. "I know, and believe me, I'm grateful for that now, but I guess he's busy at work, it's not like I expected him to actually be here."

Spike looked at her, a touch of anger in his features. "So, that's no reason for him to leave you alone. You know, even with this bloody soul, I wouldn't mind killing your father. Especially after what he just put everyone through. You, Buffy, even the bloody scoobies must have gone through hell." Dawn and Angel both chuckled. He looked at them oddly. "What's so funny?"

Dawn just grinned. "It's just, you said you were worried about the scoobies. Even Xander?"

Spike looked at them and cocked his head. "Yes, I even feel sorry for the whelp. This soul must have done something. But you can't blame me, your father really put everyone through hell."

Angel nodded. "I don't know how you did it. With the way Buffy was when she came to see me, I'd say she would have preferred hell."

Dawn nodded. "Hey, wait a minute. Does Buffy know where you are? Because if she did, she'd already be here with you.  Oh my god, I have to call her, she'll freak?"

She went for the phone and both Angel and Spike jumped up. "No!" they shouted simultaneously. She looked up in confusion. "What! Why can't I tell Buffy?" Her face fell. "Oh my god, you don't lover her anymore." 

Spike looked shocked. "Bit, come over here and listen to me." She came over and he pulled her on his lap. Angel motioned that he'd be in the kitchen and went to talk to Dennis. Spike took a deep, unneeded breath and turned Dawn to face him. "Nibblet, I love your sister and I always will. That has nothing to do with it. All I can say is I decided she's better off without me. I personally think that even if I did go back to Sunnydale, I'd end up a big pile of dust. Something happened before I left that I don't think she could ever get over and she shouldn't have to. It was unforgivable. Now, I plan to stay here and work with Peaches until I get bored, and it also means I can stay here and take care of you. But if Buffy ever really needs me, I'll be there in a heartbeat, I just might not let her know I'm helping, is all."

Dawn looked into his eyes. "So Xander was right?"

Spike cocked and eyebrow. "Right about what platelet?" Dawn averted her eyes. "He said, he said that last year you tried to rape Buffy." Her words came out in a big rush, but Spike had understood perfectly.  He closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered what had happened. Dawn was waiting for him to deny it, but he asked a question instead.

"What did your sister say?" Dawn looked at him with hurt in her eyes. When Spike saw the hurt, he realized that was the reason he was staying in LA, he didn't want to see Buffy or Dawn look at him that way.

Finally Dawn regained her voice. "She said that Xander was right, you did try to rape her."

Spike looked down and listened for Dawn to tell him that Buffy was right; he remembered her words perfectly.

Dawn cleared her throat and got his attention. "Can I continue or are you going to give Angel a run for his money in the Mr. Broods-A lot contest?" They both heard Angel's cries of "Hey!" and Dawn smirked. "Well?"

Spike looked up at her and it was clear how he was feeling, like his heart had been torn out. "What else do you have to say Nibblet? Buffy told you the truth. I was out of my mind and I tried to rape her." He lowered his head in disgust. "She was right, I am a monster."

Dawn sighed and looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at Dawn and she shooed him away. Then in a sing song voice she called out, "Angel, you're brooding award is being challenged by Spike."

Angel took that as his cue and walked in, Spike was looking at Dawn, a little bit of indignation mixed with self-pity on his features. He smirked. "Well, well, who's the poof now?" He was cut off by being pinned to the wall with a hand covering his mouth, and another hand around his throat.

"I am not, and never will be a poof. That title is your and yours alone Peaches. And I do not brood, I wallow in self-pity." He said this in a proud manner.

Angel shook him off. "You will be a poof if you don't listen to what Dawn has to say." Spike turned around to see Dawn where he had moved her before he'd attacked Angel.

"Well, what's so important? I'm guessing that you never want to see me again and you don't want me to protect you. I get that, I'll stay out of your way, I just have to wait until Angel is done here."

She cocked an eyebrow and motioned him to sit down. Albeit reluctantly, he obeyed. He looked up at her and as if reading his mind, she answered the burning question on how she learned to imitate the eyebrow trick. "I practiced while you were away. Now I said Buffy agreed that you tried to rape her. Then she explained how after, she had seen true confusion and regret in your eyes. She also told us the things she'd done to you to add to why you did it, your motive that drove you crazy. She was a bitch, and while there's no excuse really for what you did, she was also wrong to do what she did to you. You were both in the wrong; you're pretty much even in our books. She knew you were out of your mind and she hit Xander when he implied otherwise. He had a black eye for two weeks."

When Angel heard this he started to laugh. Spike and Dawn glared at him for ruining the moment.  Awkwardly he stopped. "Sorry, it's just that, Xander got a black eye." When they didn't laugh, he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Dawn, continue."

"Spike, it took you leaving, but she finally realized what you mean to her. She doesn't blame you for what happened, if anything she blames herself for driving you to that level of madness."

"What!! She has no reason to blame herself. She was right, I'm a monster and you can't love a monster."

"You're wrong." This came from Angel, not Dawn. The elder vampire had moved from his spot where he'd been leaning on the wall, to crouch right in front of Spike's seat on the couch. "Spike, you're not a monster and I'd bet my money that Buffy's cursing herself for ever saying that to you. You're different. Even when you were evil, you were able to love. Look at what you had with Drusilla; no one can say that you didn't love her. And you truly fell in love for Buffy, hell; from what you told me you were willing to stake your sire for her. That's not an action taken likely in our group. Hell, I staked Darla the first time because of Buffy, and that was when I'd just met her. Buffy, she does that to you, she changes you. But there's a big difference in you and Buffy, and Buffy and I. 

I loved her, I would have died for her, but that was only when I had my soul. When I was Angelus, I hated Buffy, I wanted to kill her and I almost did. It's the soul that makes me love her. I can't honestly say I love her with all of my being. And the soul was never my idea; I was cursed with it.

Then there's you. You chose to be good. -"

"But the chip-"

"Screw the chip. I know you Spike, if you really wanted to get the chip out, you would have. But you stuck around Sunnydale, and you helped Buffy. You wanted to help out and you did. Even after everything that happened, you stayed. Hell, you even helped her when you were evil. And then you fell in love. Sure, the way you told her wasn't that great, but the thing is, you truly loved her. You nearly died trying to prove your love for her and protect her. And when she was treating you like crap, you still loved her. Now that I got away, I'm able to see all of Buffy's bad qualities. And yes, she does have them. But you experienced them first hand, and you stuck around. And after everything, knowing it would probably drive you crazy; you went and got your soul. You aren't cursed; you were given a gift. Spike, you heard it with your own ears, Buffy loves you, and I know you still love her."

Dawn was sitting next to Spike, hugging him. She had tears running down her face from Angel's speech. Spike himself was in shock, trying to grasp what he'd been told. "I do love her, but, I can't-"

"I know. Spike, it's going to take time. And if Buffy knew you were here, she probably wouldn't leave you alone because she realizes what she could lose. I agree with you not telling her you're here."

"But, they love each other. Shouldn't they work everything out? Buffy needs him."

Spike smiled and hugged Dawn to his side. "Bit, part of growing up is learning to deal. Remember when Giles left?" At Dawn's nod he continued. "Well, part of the reason he left was Buffy was too dependent on him. Buffy needs to learn how to be an adult more. She needs to learn to depend on herself. Granted, I wish I could always be there for her, taking care of her, but I'd probably be doing her more harm. And I will help her, just not as much." Dawn nodded.

"Also Dawn, Spike just got his soul. It took me a hundred years to deal with it, and I still haven't completely dealt with it. Spike needs some time to figure everything out, deal with all the guilt."

"But he's not brooding as much as you, or eating rats."

Angel scowled and Spike laughed. "No, I'm not. I was a mess when I first got it though. Then I realized how Peaches wasted a hundred years dealing with everything. I accepted the fact I can't change what I've done, but I still need time."

Dawn accepted that. Angel stood up and winced, his legs were sore for squatting that long. Then his cell phone rang. After a few seconds to figure it out, he answered. "What's going on?" He already knew it was his friends. No one else knew his number.

"Angel, it's Fred. We just got a case, there's a large group of vampires terrorizing a new restaurant that opened. We kinda need yours and Spike's expertise, it you aren't too busy."

Angel looked at Dawn and Spike who were staring at him in confusion. He thought about it, and nodded. "We can be there. Should we meet you there?"

"Yeah, it's called Rachel's, it's-" Angel listened as she gave him directions. Luckily it was dark out and nearby. He hung up and looked at the two others.

"That was Fred, we're needed. I'm sorry Dawn, I wish we could stay with you but-"

The brunette nodded. "Go, I understand. I'll be fine by myself. I have homework anyway. Just, be safe and call me."

Angel nodded. They all stood up and walked to the door. Angel hugged her. "It was good seeing you again. I'll definitely keep in touch. Be safe and call me."

She smiled. "Will do." He walked out the door.

Spike pulled her in a big hug. "Bit, I can't tell you enough how glad I am to see you and I'm really happy you don't hold anything against me, it means a lot. I'll call you tonight to check up on you. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that will be good."

He sighed and pulled away. "You be a good girl now, do your homework, eat a healthy dinner, no junk food. -"

"Spike, I'll be fine. Go be a hero." She shooed the two vampires into the hall. After one last look at her, they reluctantly turned and walked away.

Dawn stared after them and closed the door of her apartment. She leaned on the door, a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. "So, Dennis, I guess you're my new roommate."

Her response was the kitchen door to open. Curiously she walked in and grinned. Dinner was served, and desert. She smiled as she looked up. "You and me, we'll definitely be getting along." Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad.__


End file.
